SteelAtom
- Time traveling superheroes! Ray is The Atom and Nate is Steel. • - Two nerdy superheroes. • • - Both are over six foot, white, have dark hair, and a strong jawline. • MOMENTS • - Nate believes that Ray can fight off Neron's control. • - Ray kisses Nate goodbye on the cheek without thinking about it, surprising them both. • - Ray kisses Nate on the cheek. • - Ray makes a deal with Neron to have control of his body, as long as he doesn't hurt Nate. • - As Neron gains control over Ray, he tries to kill Nate. • - During the Chicago Way, where they go back and forth over their plan against Capone. • Platonic Kissing }} SteelAtom is the slash ship between Ray Palmer and Nate Heywood from the Legends of Tomorrow fandom. Canon Season 2 Season 3 NO COUNTRY FOR OLD DADS Nate is working out when Ray walks in and thanks him for searching all of history to save him from a supervillain. Nate says that it was two, Damien and Nora. Ray believes that Nora had a tough life and comes off worse than she actually is. Nate asks if Ray is into Nora, which Ray denies, but Nate reminds him that Nora isn't the sanest person. Ray just believes that there's hope for her. Nate calls him a softie and wants him to look out for his heart. Season 4 WITCH HUNT Nate goes to the Waverider where he see's a pig in the Captain's office. He asks why it's there, when Gideon says it's no pig. As the pig snorts, Nate is somehow able to understand it and realize that it's Ray. Ray snorts some more, but Nate tells him to slow down. Ray explains how he got turned into a pig, but he'll probably turn back soon since the team is working on it. Nate gets that they're in a situation but he could still use Ray's help at the bureau. Ray says yes, and asks if Nate will carry him. Nate says of course and uses his jacket to cover him as they go to the bureau. SEANCE AND SENSIBILITY As Ray leaves the dining room, he runs into Nate. He awkwardly say he's sorry, and Nate says it's okay but Ray says it's not. He gave Nora a second chance and she ends up killing Hank. Nate gets it, they both thought wrong about people, and Ray can't believe that Nate is the one comforting him. Nate tells Ray that he loves him, and no matter what that's not gonna change. Ray tells Nate that he loves him too. Moments Season 2 Out of Time * Nate tells Mick that he got a lead on Ray. * Ray asks if Nate is okay after time traveling. * Ray tells Sara that Nate is with them. * Ray and Nate stand next to each other on the bridge. * Nate asks Ray who Gideon is. Invasion! * Nate tells Mick that Ray made his suit. Season 3 Zari * Ray calls Nate to bring the Waverider to them. Season 4 Tender is the Nate * When Ray finds out that Nate is coming back on the ship, he comments on how much he needs a hug. Seance and Sensibility * Ray questions whether it's a good idea to go to Nate's dad's funeral. * Ray says that he can't face Nate and hides. * Ray kisses Nate on the cheek when they leave. Quotes Fanon Fans began to ship them after their adventure in the Wild West. They had a more fun adventure than their time in feudal japan. They continued to have their main interactions be with each other over the next couple of episodes. Bonding over their love of nerd culture, as well as them having a softer friendship in the process. Some fans prefer their friendship over a romantic relationship, but both types of fans enjoy their overall "bro" dynamic. Many tumblr fans will portray them as the guys from "bro posts". Specifically in the "tumblr text post" meme. This lends well to them given that they've said "I love you." to one another and have shared many genuine hugs, and bro hugs. On AO3, SteelAtom is the most written ship for Nate and the third most written ship for Ray. It is also the eleventh most written ship in the Legends of Tomorrow tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Nate/Ray on FanFiction.Net INSTAGRAM :boyfriends who'd die for each other TUMBLR : : Trivia * Nick Zano (Nate Heywood) hinted that he likes the shipZano Tweet (October 2017). * The ship name comes from Nate's superhero name, Steel, and Ray's superhero name, The Atom. * Both Ray's and Nate's favorite movies were made by George Lucas. * Ray made Nate's Steel suit. Gallery 216raynate.gif|The Land Of The Lost steelatom.gif|Raiders Of The Lost Art atomicsteel.gif|The Chicago Way 301 SteelAtom (1).gif|Aruba-Con 302 SteelAtom (1).gif|Freakshow 304 SteelAtom (1).gif|Phone Home 305 SteelAtom (1).gif|Return of the Mack 402 SteelAtom (1).gif|Witch Hunt 406 SteelAtom (1).gif|Tender is the Nate 411 SteelAtom (1).gif|Seance and Sensibility 411 SteelAtom (2).gif|Seance and Sensibility 412 SteelAtom (1).gif|The Eggplant, The Witch and The Wardrobe 412 SA DB (1).gif|The Eggplant, The Witch and The Wardrobe 416 SteelAtom (2).gif|Hey, World! Variations :Atomic SteelVixen refers to the ship between Ray, Nate, and Amaya Jiwe :DarhkSteelAtom refers to the ship between Nora Darhk, Nate and Ray :SteelAtomblazer refers to the between Nate, Ray, and John Constantine :Steelatomwave refers to the ship between Ray, Nate and Mick Rory :SteelCanaryAtom refers to the ship between Nate, Sara Lance, and Ray :SteelZaray refers to the ship between Nate, Zari Tomaz, and Ray References Navigation